


180 degrees in a triangle

by huijosh (triggerswaggiehavoc)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerswaggiehavoc/pseuds/huijosh
Summary: drabble for the prompt "teachers"





	180 degrees in a triangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolitalempicky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitalempicky/gifts).



Lunch break is the nicest part of the day. As Junhui teaches his class about bisectors and altitudes, he waits impatiently for that bell to ring, for his twenty-three students to scurry out into the hallway and down to the cafeteria to give him half an hour of peace. He can see their eyes darting to the clock more and more often, every word about triangles missing their ears completely, until at last the bell yells at them to go. They’re out of their seats and gone before he can even remind them to do the homework.

Junhui leans back in his chair and throws the lunchbox he’s been stowing in his top drawer on the desk. He knows he’s supposed to eat in the teachers’ lounge, but he doesn’t want to. Something about the quiet of his own classroom calms him. After he sees the last of the stragglers pass by his door, he starts eating.

He’s three bites into his sandwich when he feels someone’s eyes on him from the hallway. When he looks up to find who they belong to, he’s not surprised. “Why don’t you come in and join me?” he asks with a little grin.

Jihoon shuffles in silently, clutching his own lunchbox in hand. They never used to have the same lunch period, so it’s still weird getting used to it, but Junhui doesn’t want to go back. He watches Jihoon take a seat at the closest desk to his and unpack a bag of carrots.

“How are your classes going?” Jihoon asks.

“Same as usual,” Junhui tells him. “None of them pay attention to me.”

“Neither would I,” Jihoon snorts. Junhui throws a scrap of crust at him and he looks up, affronted. “Excuse me?”

“That’s right.” Junhui grins and throws another scrap. It hits Jihoon right on the chin. “I’m starting a food fight with you.” Another bit of crust goes flying. This time it hits him on the shoulder.

“You’re so unprofessional,” Jihoon scoffs, but it doesn’t stop him from biting off most of the carrot in his hand and chucking the rest at Junhui anyway. It pegs him right in the neck, hard, and Junhui can feel right away he’ll have a red mark there later.

“Jesus,” he croaks, hand flying to protect the spot. “No need to try and _kill_ me, honey.”

“Yeah, right,” Jihoon says, but he stands up and walks over to inspect the damage anyway. “Is it red? Let me see.”

Instead of letting him see, Junhui waits for him to get close enough, then darts his hand behind Jihoon’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss. He smacks Junhui’s shoulder but doesn’t lean away, cheeks pink and eyebrows lowered. Junhui grins at him with glittering eyes after he lets him go.

“I knew you were gonna do that,” he grumbles.

“But you still let me.”

“Yeah, well…” Jihoon stalks back to his seat to finish his carrots and sighs. “Sometimes I wonder whether you’re the teacher or one of the students.”

“Education is a lifelong journey,” Junhui sings at him. It’s printed on a poster somewhere in this room, one with a cartoon bear wearing a backpack. Jihoon snorts.

“I guess you’re right,” he says, crunching a carrot. If the inside of every classroom feels like this, Junhui never wants to stop learning.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading--this is kinda set in the same au as the actual teacher junhoon fic i wrote which is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8725672)  
> you can find out more about my drabbles for coffee [here](https://twitter.com/ultjosh/status/955315666801905664)!


End file.
